H. Jon Benjamin
Jon Henry Benjamin (born May 23, 1966), known professionally as H. Jon Benjamin, is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian. He is known for his voice-over roles as Jason and Coach McGuirk on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_Movies_%28TV_series%29 Home Movies], Ben on Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, The Devil on Lucy, Daughter of the Devil, Carl the convenience store manager on Family Guy, and various roles on the sketch comedy series Important Things with Demetri Martin. He is the voice of Sterling Archer in FX's animated series Archer, and Bob Belcher in the Fox animated series Bob's Burgers. Life & Career Benjamin was born in Worcester, Massachusetts. His comedy career began at age twenty-four in Boston where he was in a comedy duo with Sam Seder, then a member of Cross Comedy, a comedy team led by David Cross. For approximately the first seven years of his career, Benjamin almost exclusively worked in groups rather than independently. Afterwards, his independent work remained more experimental, rejecting traditional styles of stand-up comedy. Benjamin's live projects include the Midnight Pajama Jam, a show performed in New York City with Jon Glaser, and Tinkle, a show combining stand-up comedy and live music co-hosted by Todd Barry and David Cross. A Midnight Pajama Jam DVD is currently in production. He and Cross also appear together on Invite Them Up. He was the guest on Space Ghost Coast to Coast in its eighty-first episode "King Dead" on December 17, 1999 where Zorak and Moltar kidnapped him. He has appeared in the television show Cheap Seats, on ESPN Classic, as "Gene Stapleton" and "Rabbi Marc Shalowitz". He co-starred in Todd Barry's short film Borrowing Saffron, and portrayed a talking can of vegetables with a shameful habit of autofellatio in the film Wet Hot American Summer. He also made short cameos in Not Another Teen Movie as the football trainer and on the FX Network dramedy Rescue Me as the pimp "F-bomb" in season two. He is currently a writer and actor in the sketch MTV show Human Giant. He can also be seen in Turbocharge- the Unauthorized Story of the Cars, a comedy biopic about 80's rock band The Cars, playing the role of Cars' manager Elliot Roberts in his usual deadpan comedic delivery.[1] Benjamin has done a lot of voice work in animated TV shows. His credits include starring roles in several Soup2Nuts cartoon shows, such as Science Court, Home Movies, O'Grady, Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, and Assy McGee. He also co-created the show Freak Show with his friend David Cross. Benjamin also starred as the Devil (and multiple other roles) in Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil, which ran for one season on Adult Swim beginning September 9, 2007. Benjamin also plays a recurring character on the PBS Kids series WordGirl and is the announcer for The Sam Seder Show and the recently revived The Majority Report. Both aired on Air America Radio and The Majority Report now airs on http://majority.fm, still featuring H. Jon Benjamin's introduction. He also did the voice of "Shelly", Sam Seder's accountant, on Breakroom Live with Maron & Seder. As well as voicing the role of Orpheus' master in "The Venture Brothers". Benjamin has made guest appearances in several animated shows. He was in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episodes Bus of the Undead and The Last One as Mothmonsterman, in Broodwich as Mr. Sticks, in "Bible Fruit" as Mortimer Mango, and played the role of live action Master Shake in Last Last One Forever and Ever (credited as Capt. Turd Mahoy by Adult Swim). He also made a cameo appearance as a government agent in the film "Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters" alongside frequent collaborator Jon Glaser. He recently guest-starred in Family Guy as Carl, a movie trivia obsessed convenience store clerk who also portrayed Yoda in the Star Wars parody episode "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side". Other notable recent appearances include The Venture Bros., in the episodes "Escape to the House of Mummies Part II," "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills," and "The Better Man," in which he played Dr. Orpheus's master (who appears in the form of Cerberus, Catherine the Great's horse, and, in The Better Man, both Dr. Orpheus's ex-wife and a future Dean Venture, respectively). He also appeared in the Stella short "Bar" which can be found as an easter egg on the Season 1 DVD. As of 2009, Benjamin stars on the Comedy Central sketch/variety show Important Things with Demetri Martin and has nearly as much screen time as Martin himself. Benjamin was featured in a Super Bowl XLIII Bud Light commercial with Conan O'Brien[2] and was responsible for the McCain Girls[3] videos on YouTube.[4] He plays the voice of Sterling Archer, a secret agent in the FX series Archer that first aired January 14, 2010.[5] Benjamin is currently working on a new sketch comedy show he created for Comedy Central called Jon Benjamin Has a Van, which has recently been ordered for 10 episodes, it is expected to begin airing in summer 2011. Filmography